Yo también quiero un helado
by Sekai Okami
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si después de actuar fingiendo que tienes una pareja te hicieses realmente pareja de esa persona? Porque Nagumo y Suzuno nunca lo pensaron. Haruya Nagumo&Fuusuke Suzuno.


**Estuvimos desaparecidos mucho tiempo y...¡DISCULPENOS! De verdad...no quisimos pero, fue una semana un tanto -muy- asquerosa Q.Q Lo bueno es que ya sé la manera de matar a Ishido Shuuji en GO! (?) Nee, aquí traemos un NaguSuzu, que son bien monos :) Disfruten~~!**

**Disclaimer: Cuando por fin conozca a T-Pistonz+KMC estoy de lo más segura que Inazuma Eleven ya me pertenecerá (?) Pero, es fácil soñar, así que mientras, toda la serie es de Level-5**

* * *

En aquel lugar tan especial para Endou se encontraba, dormido por cierto, un pelirrojo de ojos dorados o ámbar, en una banca, con las manos en la nuca sirviéndole como almohada. Soñaba que se quedaba toda su vida esperando allí a cierto peliblanco que no llegaba nunca.

—Maldito Suzuno, ¿cuándo vas a llegar?—habló el pelirrojo en su sueño, si alguien pasa por ahí de seguro pensaría que estaba loco.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿A quien estás insultando, demonio pelirrojo?—dijo un chico que estaba enfrente del pelirrojo.

—Ññee, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó nuestro adormilada pelirrojo.—¿¡Qué miércoles!?—gritó al ver a un enfadado Suzuno, cruzado de brazos por el comentario que antes salió de la boca del ojiámbar.

—Bonito saludo, Haruya.—bromeó con tono enojado.

—Y, bien, ¿nos vamos ya a por tu "heladito", Midorikawa 2?—preguntó levatándose de esa banca en la que se durmió.

—1º ¡No me llames Midorikawa 2! y 2º Sí, vamos a por mi helado.—terminó para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

—¿Crees que algún día nos llevaremos bien?—murmuró Haruya.

—¿Nunca te han dicho "Los que se pelean, se desean"?

—¡Oh, pervertido! ¿No me digas que quieres probar de mi sexy cuerpo?—preguntó Nagumo poniendo una mueca de asco.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que sí?

—Pues, no lo sé...

—¿Y si digo que no?

—Serías estúpido por no querer este cuerpazo mío.—se alagó el pelirrojo lamiendo su mano.

—Y después soy yo el pervertido...—murmuró Fuusuke en un suspiro.

Llegaron a una heladería en la que, para la desgracia de ambos, se encontraban en una mesa el "equipo de Ukes" y en otra un poco más alejada "la banda de Semes". Deberían andar con cuidado para no ser descubiertos y que se llevaran a uno a su respectivo grupo.

—Mierda, Suzuno, ¿ahora como hacemos para pasar desapercibidos?—preguntó Nagumo con miedo.

—Tú solo sígueme el juego, ¿quieres?—susurró a la oreja del pelirrojo. Se aferró al brazo de éste y dijo:—¡Aww, Haru-kun! No sabes cuanto te quiero

—¿Qué haces?—dijo el pelirrojo mirando confuso a Suzuno.

—Te dije que me siguieras el juego y así no nos molestarán.—respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Fuusu-chan, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos azules aqua?—dijo Haruya en tono seductor y, es que, no mentía. Realmente estaba pensando en que sus ojos eran hermosos ahora que los veía de cerca. Consiguió la atención de los dos grupos.

—Como cincuenta veces, Haru-kun.—respondió aferrándose más al brazo del pelirrojo sacándole un sonrojo_.—Bien, los estamos haciendo bien._—pensó el peliblanco sonriente.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo?—preguntó Midorikawa, sentado en la mesa y comiendo su helado de cuatro sabores.

—Tal vez sea un teatro.—añadió Tachimukai sonriente.

—O puede que, sean pareja.—respondieron Kazemaru y Shirou.

—Pues yo creo que nos están evitando.—concluyó Atsuya mirándolos amenazante.

—Haruya, parece que Atsuya no se cree nuestra actuación, ¿qué hacemos?

—Deja esto en mis manos.—dijo el pelirrojo tomando de la cintura al ojiazul. Puso una sonrisa pícara y se lanzó a probar por primera vez esos labios rosa claro del chico de hielo.

—Parece que estaba equivocado.—se corrigió el pelirrosa mirando a esos dos con una sonrisa. Todos se levantaron de golpe para ir junto a ellos dos, menos los dos Ukes moes -léase mejor como Fubuki y Tachimukai-. Y fueron arrastrados por los dos pelilargos -léase mejor como Kazemaru y Midorikawa-.

—¿Desde cuando son pareja?—preguntó el peliverde con estrellas en los ojos, asustando a la "pareja".

_—Mierda...¿cómo respondo?_—se maldecía el peliblanco en la cabeza.—Pues...todo ocurrió tan rápido. No recuerdo muy bien como fue...—reía nervioso mirando a Burn.

—Pero lo que si recuerdo, es que fui yo quien lo besó.—Gazelle miró amenazante a Burn, ¿tanto alago para una farsa? ¡Pero, un momento...! "Fui yo quien lo besó..." parece como si estuviese recalcando lo que acababa de ocurrir.—Y fue en una heladería.—definitivamente lo estaba recalcando.

—¡Mira, Endou! Él si se atrevió a besar a Suzu, pero tú no a mi, eres un soso.—le echaba en cara Kazemaru todo eso a Endou.

—No es mi culpa, haber esperado tú más.

_—Estamos causando problemas por una tontería. Bien hecho, Burn, bien hecho._

—Tachi-kun, tengo miedo...-susurró Fubuki a Tachimukai viendo como el peliazul y su Seme peleaban por una mera tontería.

—Eso debe doler, Fubu-chan...—terminó de decir el castaño al observar que el castaño de banda naranja tiraba del pelo al peliazul.

-¡Maldito demonio Amante del Soccer!—gritaba Kazemaru rojo de vergüenza y rabia.

—Muy bien, Endou, tu fin está por llegar.—"alagaron" Tsunami, Goenji y Hiroto.

—Haru-kun, vamos a por un helado.—pedía Suzuno con cara de perrito mojado, a lo que Haruya no pudo resistir. Esa actitud infantil pocas veces se veía en Fuusuke Suzuno, una persona reconocida por su frialdad.

Se compraron un helado de dos bolas, una de nata y la otra de fresa, tratando de representar al fuego y al hielo, que eran los elementos de ellos dos. Empezaron a lamer e helado y, alguna que otra vez, ojeaban al otro. Hasta que...

—Haru, esta parte sabe a Nata, es tuya.—decía memorizando el sabor de la nata ta deliciosa que estaba probando.

—Pues, a mi esta parte me sabe a Fresa.—añadió el pelirrojo.—Aunque sabe muy bien...—se acabó por caer la parte de arriba, dejando ver que realmente no era ni helado de nata ni de fresa, sino las respectivas lenguas de cada uno.

—Disculp...—no pudo terminar. Notaba como la lengua del ojiámbar estaba jugando con la suya, como si lo que ocurriese no importase nada.

—Te amo, Fuusu-chan.—confesó Nagumo sin parar de lamer la lengua y los labios del aludido.

—Yo más...—tiró hacía quien sabe donde lo que de helado quedaba, se acercó al pelirrojo más de lo que ya estaba, pasó las manos por su cuello y comenzaron a besarse. ¿Beso sencillo? Noo, eso era un beso demasiado profundo, parecía que iban a hacerlo en medio de la heladería. Si el aire faltaba se separaban y otra vez volvían a besarse.

**—Yo también quiero un helado.**—gritaron los dos Ukes moes -como dije arriba, léase como Fubuki y Tachimukai- viendo como terminaron Suzuno y Nagumo por un helado.

Y así, terminaron sin saber que al principio todo era un cuento creado por los dos protagonistas.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

** Espero les haya gustado, nos ha costado un poco, pero lo hemos conseguido ^^ Es que nos encanta esta pareja :3 Antes era mi favorita, pero después descubrí que me gustaba más Goenji x Fubuki. Así que, ojalá NaguSuzu se haga muy famosa también y...**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
